


9: Underwater Kiss

by CoralineSkam



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Underwater Kiss, druck season 5, prompt list, reasurement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: First-ever Nora x Josh/spiderwitz fanfic part of a prompt list of requests. Enjoy this cute and sweet underwater kiss.
Relationships: Nora & Josh
Kudos: 7





	9: Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fanfic for Nora and Josh and I'm so excited for all of you to see. I hope you like it  
> @Carolineskam on Tumblr, my inbox is always open :)

It was nice to back. This camping holds so many memories. She is so thankful that this year everything is different. She was finally able to let loose, to be herself, without any masks, and to trust, again. She’s so thankful that she has new and better friends, that honestly care about her, friends that love her for who she is, that are there for her. She’s grateful for him, too.

This camping holds so many good memories with her girls, but indirectly, there a few of those memories are related to him. The times her mind wondered and traveled to him, in that rooftop of them. All the questions that she was keeping to herself, the constant ‘why hasn’t he texted me yet?’ The self-doubt that came with not knowing anything. Ava and her amazing mind coming to rescue her, advising her to make the first move. His response, how calm and easy she felt knowing he wanted to see her too.

That’s why she wanted to show it to him. Because now that she’s finally opening up -to him, baby steps-, she wants to show him the place where she overcame one of her fears since that has been the theme of the week.

Water scares her. Childhood trauma is responsible for that, and it wasn’t until the trip with the girls and all the amazing and deep talks that came with it, that she wasn’t able to overcome that fear. And she wants to show him that. Not only the place that helped her with her trauma but also how capable and strong she is.

“It’s here?” A Josh wrapped up in a towel asks, looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes, almost as if he was proud. She nods, a timid smile on her face. 

“I understand why it scares you. I mean it’s kind of big” a laugh escapes his lips and for a quick second, she can’t remember what he just said.

Looking at the lake, how it looks like it’ll never end, it does scare her. Yes, she has overcome her fear, but that was one time. Now she’s looking at it again and she doesn’t feel like going in. And there’s Josh too. He must think she’s so strong and brave, but she doesn’t feel like that, and the thought of disappointing him is making her overthink way too much.

“Do you want to go swimming?” His eyebrows are going up and down fast and his smirk is making butterflies dance in her belly. He’s going towards her, grabbing her hands gently and pulling her into a hug. 

His hugs are medicine to her. The way he embraces her, how he puts his head on top of hers, how her head is right next to his heart, how it looks like time goes a hundred times faster when they are embraced in the other… 

“Do you want to?” he says, whispering into her hair, waking her up from her daydreaming.

She slowly separated her head from his chest and gets lost in his eyes, just to not so surely nod. A mischievous smile appears on his face and she immediately knows what’s about to happen. 

He begins to run, her hand still in his, and none of her questions on what he’s planning to do, even though she can imagine, makes him stop. She’s laughing and running with him, and she can’t believe that this insane amount of happiness that she’s recently feeling, because of her girls and especially him, is there.

They go into the water, play, and swim for the longest time. They do races, challenges, and different games, they hug and kiss, they love.

Being in the water used to scar her. Well, it still does, but with him is different. But being underwater, having his lips on top of hers, with his gigantic hands caressing her waist, makes her forget the water and the world.


End file.
